


墨菲定律

by GrandBaguette



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Alpha!Player/Omega!Taylor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/GrandBaguette
Summary: Lifeline 1 原作背景，经典的发情期故事。





	墨菲定律

**Author's Note:**

> 我翻备忘录发现当年还写过这么一篇羞耻的东西！！还是补了补发上来了，如果有人还记得小Taylor的话。
> 
> 设定是人类只有ABO三种性别而非2x3种。
> 
> 时间点为第二天夜里，Taylor在陌生飞船的驾驶舱里睡下之后。之前他去过医务室拿到了止疼药，在走廊里取到了小发电机，找到了厨房但是没有能够开门。更早在瓦利亚号上他拿到了一些食物和鼠粮。

-从这艘小飞船的设计来看，只准备载几个人。  
这个座位大概是这里最适合睡觉的地方了。  
我觉得差不多算是晚上了。只剩下八根荧光棒了，别浪费了。  
我把舱门堵上了，我还裹了一堆毯子，希望能御寒。  
晚安。

[泰勒繁忙]

嗯？  
什么？怎么回事……  
……  
噢。  
糟了。

 

-你还好吗？

 

-谢谢关心，但我想说不，不怎么好。  
我觉得这是我目前能想象的最糟的情况之一，甚至比那些发着绿光窜来窜去的小东西还要可怕。  
希望之后不会变得更糟。  
（说完这句话我有种不好的预感。）  
我被冻醒了。  
一开始我以为是舱门没有堵死，但很快我发现不是气温的问题。  
是我自己，我的体温不正常。  
但不是发烧的那种不正常，而是……另外一种。  
我觉得我的发情期到了。

 

-你是Omega？

 

-Alpha也会有发情期的好吗。  
不过，对，我是Omega。  
在地球上没什么不方便的，就是三种性别之一，毫无障碍。  
然而当你独自坠毁在外星，发情期又自告奋勇地来给你作伴的时候，你就会觉得还是Beta比较幸福，相信我。  
（据说一百年前Omega是不能做宇航员的，说不定就是这个原因。）

 

-你确定吗？

 

-按照日历我的发情期确实应该在这几天。  
在瓦里亚号上所有人都在服用抑制剂，所以没问题，但我猜飞船坠毁的事故可能让我的激素水平有点紊乱，所以抑制剂的效果减弱了。  
（不，不是被吓的，是这颗星球的问题，相信我。）  
（好吧，大概就是被吓的，你可以笑了。）  
总之，我现在可以继续睡觉，虽然很可能睡不着，或者起身去找找能起作用的药。

 

-去找吧。

 

-好主意。  
我现在有点头晕，而且脚有点软，不过好消息是我已经知道飞船的医务室在哪里了。  
希望不会碰上那些发绿光的东西，但话说回来，它们只是我的幻觉，对吧？  
对吧？  
总之，我走了。

[泰勒繁忙]

哦不。  
你有体验过巨大的希望落空的感觉吗？我现在就是这种感觉。  
我找到了他们存放激素药物的箱子，但任何跟抑制剂相关的瓶子都是空的。  
再加上之前那瓶只剩三片的止痛药，我有点不敢想象这艘飞船坠毁前都发生了什么。  
（我是说，有一些这方面的罕见病，发作起来据说真的能要人命，呃。）  
我又浪费了一根荧光棒，现在我手头还有七根。  
好吧，不管怎样，我和我巨大的失落要回驾驶舱了。

[泰勒繁忙]

好吧，我回来了。  
正在试图保持乐观，嘿，别担心，在外星旷野里找点药还能是什么难事不成？  
唉，我骗谁呢。  
这艘飞船上没有能帮助我的东西，而瓦里亚号的医药柜已经烧焦了，所以我只剩一个选择。  
我不觉得在发情的时候我能走完到山峰的路。  
似乎我只能在这儿熬到它结束了。  
好消息是，我手头的食物应该不会让我在这期间饿死。坏消息是，发情期可能会让我脱水，而我的饮水可不多。  
再一个好消息是，这艘飞船上的厨房里很可能有足够的水，再一个坏消息是，它的门卡死了，我不确定渴死之前我能不能把它弄开。  
2比2，情况看起来不算太糟。  
但我还是感觉…不太好，真的不怎么好。我还没开始怨天尤人，（“为什么非得是现在？为什么非得是我？”），不过也差不多了。  
为什么墨菲定律总是在你倒霉的时候开始起作用？

 

-你能挺过这个的。

 

-希望如此。  
只是我一个人，孤零零的缩在驾驶舱不怎么舒服的椅子里，这儿是一艘陌生飞船的残骸，我的发情期至少还有一整天才会过去，我没有足够的食物和水，还不知道舱外那些绿色的小生物究竟是什么，而且据我所知，没有救援。  
我觉得我的理智正在超负荷工作，希望它不要罢工。  
我的鼻子有点发酸。  
但我还是少做加快我脱水速度的事儿吧。

 

-想哭就哭吧。

 

-真的？  
我不觉得我开始之后还能停下来，而且我正在很努力地让自己看起来不那么可悲。  
加油，泰勒，你能行的。  
你只需要熬过不到30个小时，然后一切就会恢复正常。  
“正常”的意思是仍然在陌生的卫星表面寻找出路。  
至少比在陌生的卫星表面寻找出路的时候遇上发情期要强一些。  
我知道你是好心……  
…谢了，我好受多了，真的。  
我现在能感受到身体在发热，有些躁动不安，但我尽量缩在椅子里保持不动，节省体力。  
有点困难，脑子里不停地闪过各种念头，基本是介于恐惧和*想要做爱*之间。  
（听起来有点像M，但我不是，我保证。）  
总而言之，我觉得关一会儿通讯是个好主意，我想再试试看能不能睡着（大概不能）。  
所以，待会见。

[泰勒繁忙]

不，这不好，非常不好。  
我还是睡不着，但这是我目前最不关心的问题了。  
情热正在无视我的意愿而愈演愈烈，制服下的内衣大概很快就会被弄湿。  
我在出汗，而且保持静止越来越困难了，我不停地想做些什么。  
宇航服从来没有像现在这么不舒服过，我简直想脱掉它。  
等等……这听起来不太对劲，但也许我确实应该这么做……  
毕竟没人想一直穿着一套又湿又黏的制服到处乱跑。

 

-……是的。

 

-…好吧，给我几分钟。

[泰勒繁忙]

好了，宇航服现在不用担心自己变得湿答答的了，完美。  
我又多裹了几层毯子，所以保暖暂时不是问题。  
其实我觉得没有它们可能也没区别，我现在好热。  
刚才的一番运动（穿脱宇航服这项运动绝对比慢跑更消耗卡路里，相信我）暂时转移了我的注意力，所以现在，安静下来之后，我觉得情热好像比平常发展得更快了。  
唔…  
我感觉很…奇怪，可能是这里太安静了。  
也许我需要更多转移注意力的东西。  
介意聊几句吗？

 

-好啊，没问题。

 

-所以…这大概是我最难熬的一次发情期了，虽然技术上讲我并没有经历过多少。  
我并不讨厌发情，（或许除了这次），只是我总能给自己找点更有趣或者更重要的事情来做。  
嘿，也许我现在也可以。比方说数数星际迷航的经典语录加起来一共有几个字母什么的。  
我觉得发情期把我的幽默感也搞坏了。

 

-这难道不是你平常的幽默水平吗？

 

-真的？你一定是在骗我，*请*你一定是在骗我。  
算了，不说这个。  
呼…我发现我很难转移注意力了，不管我想什么脑子都会自动扯到*某一件事*上。  
呃，我会告诉你我刚刚忍不住脑补了瓦肯人的生理吗？我不会的。  
两性种族的那里大概跟我们不太一样。但不管怎么说，绿色的，不是我的菜。

 

-那你的菜是？

 

-当然是饱满健康的Alpha阴茎，最好有着又长又深的结。  
开个玩笑。  
其实这些都不重要，Alpha、Beta还是Omega也不太重要，如果你们真的合适的话。比如说那个人能在你需要的时候出现，或者能在你的发情期想看看外星风光的时候帮你一把什么的。  
嘿。  
等等。  
或许真的……  
不，这太疯狂了。

 

-等等，告诉我你想说什么。

 

-不不，我不觉得在这种情况想出来的点子能有多好…  
好吧，它好歹是个点子。  
你知道我刚刚在想“要是这儿有另一个Omega也好”吗？  
然后我想，“嘿，虽然这儿没有*另外一个*Omega，但是我在呀。”  
懂吗？  
但我真心觉得在一艘陌生飞船里，呃，自慰，不是什么好主意。  
绝对不是什么好主意。  
绝对，绝对。  
但点子这种东西就是，你想到之后就很难把它抛之脑后了。我现在满脑子都是这个。  
我不知道我会不会最终忍不住实现一下。  
住嘴，大脑！

 

-你知道，也许你可以。

 

-你完全、完全没在帮忙。  
我可以吗？当然不行。  
就算我非常确定我关了驾驶舱的门，而且这附近(至少几公里内，如果不算还在昏迷的舰长，就是几千公里内)只有我一个人，我也……  
天啊。  
天、啊。  
事实上，如果我这么做的话，发情期还会结束得快些，给我节省点食物和水。  
所以，好吧，虽然听起来诡异到家了，但也许我真的可以。  
呃，如果我确定要做的话，或许我该关上通讯。

 

-不，别关。

 

-……你确定？  
我……  
好吧。  
我不知道哪边更不诡异一点，我独自一人在驾驶室里面发情，还是我把这一切都直播给……你。  
从哪边比较不可悲的角度看，不知怎的我希望选择…后者。  
所以千万、千万不要告诉别人。

 

-我不会的。

 

-保证？

 

-开个玩笑，我已经叫了一群朋友来围观了。

 

-等等……  
嗯…  
……  
你绝、对是故意的。  
天啊。  
呼。

 

-只是想多帮点忙。

 

-呃……  
这完全不是……  
好吧。  
好…吧。  
如果咱们真的要做这个，提前说好，我的确、没有被围观的癖好。

 

-那你的癖好是？

 

-我……  
咱们能先不讨论这个吗？  
不管怎样，我需要做些什么了。  
唔…  
你知道吗？自己触碰自己的感觉其实挺…奇怪的。  
尤其是触碰某些平常不会碰的部位的时候。  
奇怪是说，嗯，你既有被触碰的部位的触觉，又有手的触觉。  
据说——这还是个哲学问题呢，主体和客体什么的——但谁叫我把哲学课都睡过去了呢。  
总之……这…  
……倒不一定是坏事。  
我只有一只好用的手（脱臼，记得吗？）……所以这事显得格外漫长。

 

-有什么我能帮忙的吗？

 

-我没法想象怎么能……  
呃…比如？

 

-也许我可以引导你，那样更容易一些。

 

-我不知道……  
好吧，也许少些压力对高潮来说不是什么坏事。  
谢谢……我猜？  
你知道吗，我正在想…多亏了你我才撑到这里，现在你又要陪我做这个（大约是我生命中最疯狂的事）……  
我只是想多了解你一些。  
比如…你是Alpha、Beta还是Omega？

 

-我是Alpha。

 

-哦……，哦。  
我很想继续问下去，但我的情热是个不近人情的家伙。  
所以…Alpha，告诉我该怎么做？

 

-想象我在你身边，想象是我在帮你。

 

-啊……好。  
天啊，这真的在奏效……  
所以，你现在在我旁边了，Alpha……你会…我不知道，也许你会按住我，用你的重量……

 

-是的，我会做任何你想要的。

 

-噢。噢…那我猜你也会…触碰我，抱住我，我能呼吸到的全是你的味道……  
然后…你会吻我吗？  
或者…  
我觉得，我可能会喜欢…被咬脖子，就腺体附近的那个地方。

 

-当然了，我会咬在离腺体很近的地方，近到你会以为那是标记。还有更多。

 

-哦天啊…  
好吧，继续…  
我正在触碰我的……下体，试着想象是…你在做。  
啊…我已经有些湿了。  
好吧，深呼吸。  
呼…  
我进入了一根手指，呃，滑滑的。  
我能感觉到穴口周围的肌肉在动，不受我控制的。  
我觉得你会比这更…激烈，对吗？你会稍微弄疼我吗？  
我不确定我喜欢疼痛（我肩膀上的那些？绝对不喜欢），但那是…你。  
好吧……

 

-也许我会，就一点，为了让你印象更加深刻。

 

-嗯，听起来…不错。  
这比想象中的要容易些。  
润滑很充足……所以我只有轻微的异物感。  
所以我试着转动手指，呃……呼。  
我就私心地想象…你的手指会更加舒服了。  
我准备再加入一根手指了。  
唔……  
……  
这…并不难。

 

-试着施加些压力，为我撑开你自己。

 

-正在做…  
你知道，当人兴奋的时候，动作偶尔会不完全受大脑控制…  
我现在就有点这样的感觉。  
挺神奇的  
啊  
……  
……哦…  
…………  
我觉得……  
我刚刚，好像…  
好像不小心碰到了*那里*。  
啊啊  
又一次……  
唔  
你知道  
这感觉很好，真的*很好*  
但同时我又，又害怕一点点失去控制的感觉。  
你懂吗？

 

-我在这儿。别担心。

 

-……  
谢谢。  
就……谢谢。  
好吧。  
我觉得，准备应该，已经够了  
现在我准备好接受些别的东西了。

 

-比如说，我。

 

-哦是的。是的……  
（你知道在这种时候想象力全开有点羞耻，但真的管用。）  
好吧，你现在离我很近，我可以  
我可以感觉到你的温度……  
……让我感觉很，很兴奋，但又很安心。  
所以  
你要进入我了吗？  
嗯……  
你要进入我了……  
啊。  
等一下。

[泰勒繁忙]

…我回来了。  
刚刚伸手拿了些…道具。  
连我自己都很惊讶……我手边居然有可以这么用的东西。  
记得那些荧光棒吗？  
…我并没有扔掉用过的那些。  
大概不会有什么危险，只要外壳没有破损……而且它们还有一定弹性。（不过，你瞧，刚用完的荧光棒并不完全是暗的，呃。）  
一支的直径恐怕不太够，所以我决定两支一起用。  
我准备好了。我把腿搭在座位扶手上（不怎么舒服）…  
现在我再次为你张开了。  
（我说出口了吗？天啊，我说出口了。）  
你…你准备好了吗？

 

-我进来了。

 

-啊  
是的，你进来了……  
嗯嗯…………  
感觉很好。真的。  
我感觉，感觉很温暖。  
……  
是你的温度。  
也许你的体温比我还高。  
这可能吗？我觉得我自己的体温就已经高得让我神智不清了……  
也许你也…有点……为我疯狂  
就一点儿。  
现在……  
现在你开始动作了，对吗？  
唔  
……  
也许你比……  
比我习惯的节奏要快一些。  
啊  
啊啊…  
但是  
我，  
我喜欢这样。

 

-为我放松。

 

-正在放松……  
这样你可以进得更深，是吗？  
啊啊……………………  
…………  
……  
是的…  
再  
再深一  
哈啊……  
（我仿佛真的能感觉到你。天啊。天啊天啊）

 

-试着找刚才那一点。

 

-哦  
哦……  
……  
找到了  
你会，会集中攻击那里吗？  
天啊，你*正在*集中攻击那里  
我…  
我能感觉到  
我能感觉到  
我能  
（我比我想象中的还要更接近…）  
啊啊啊

 

-那也许我会在此时突然慢下来。

 

-什么，不…  
不……  
唔唔唔  
好吧  
好吧。  
哈啊……………………  
……  
不，你正在让我感到焦急…  
但是你  
你是…故意的？  
唔  
就像，就像是第二轮…………？  
唔唔唔唔  
……

 

-这样你会感觉更好。

 

-真的？我  
我…………  
嗯啊啊  
……  
…………  
好吧，也许你确实比我了解这个  
……  
（比我自己还了解我？）  
它，  
现在你再次加快节奏了对吗？  
啊啊……  
这一次比  
比上一次更快一些  
我快，  
感觉很好  
那么好……

 

-正在加速。

 

-是的  
是的，是的  
啊  
哈啊  
…………  
我感觉到了  
……  
……  
你的力道  
哦  
哦天啊……  
我快…  
啊啊  
我快到了

 

-高潮吧。

 

-是的是的是的  
啊啊啊！  
我  
我到了  
我到了我到了我到了  
啊啊……！！  
……！  
…………  
…哈啊……………………  
天啊  
天啊  
我  
的  
天  
啊

 

-感觉如何？

 

-呼  
我感觉…感觉不错。  
谢谢你。  
你很棒。  
我还感觉…感觉比之前更放松了。  
我还是无法相信我真的做了这件事。无法相信咱们真的做了这件事。  
但很明显，它起作用了。  
我现在冷静了一下，头脑比之前更清醒了，这意味着我不再各种乱想，也就是说我能够睡着的几率更大了一些。  
……多亏了你。  
我挺愿意再来些枕边话的，但我觉得我应该抓紧时间补充一下睡眠，趁着独处外星的焦虑还没有赶上我。  
我现在感觉很安心，好像你还在身边没有离开一样。  
哦……可能再过几分钟我就会对刚说出的这句话感到尴尬了。  
还有刚才那句。  
还有刚才那许多许多句。  
综上所述，现在是沉入梦乡的最佳时机。

 

-晚安。

 

-晚安。

[泰勒繁忙]

早上好，太阳晒屁股了。所以我起来了，而且我神采奕奕。  
相对地。  
就跟杰克·尼克尔森在电影《闪灵》结尾那时候一样。超级冷酷，相当疯狂。  
我的身体明显好多了，能够支撑我一天的行动。也许大概。

 

-吃些早餐。

 

-早餐，一般人都吃。

**Author's Note:**

> 这当年是一篇伟业。我本来打算写带分枝选项的，根据玩家可能的三种性别写三份性爱情节的。
> 
> 当年能力不足放弃了，但是Alpha的部分已经基本完成，就改了一下发了上来。
> 
> 原作这个体裁我尽力了，虽然可能……


End file.
